


Hitou Meguri Kakure Yu Gerard

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [19]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Hentai, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Public Hand Jobs, Public Transportation, Staying Hard, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”How do you know my name?””I know a lot about you baby. I especially know how much you wish that sleeping sloth was into you like you are into him, but it ain’t gonna happen.””Why do you say that?”Gerard didn’t even know why he was talking to this guy who just invaded his space.”Cause he thinks you are just a cute kid.”





	1. Stranger on the Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hitou Meguri Kakure Yu Mao Hen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350895) by Mary Jane. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this one is probably only gonna be about three chapters. If anyone remembers Way in the beginning of my writing I did a fic called **Honey Honey Boy** , which if you never read it before you really should. This fic is gonna be along those lines. Not the same setting, but the same concept except instead of Gerard topping, it's gonna be all Frankie boy. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Hey everyone. So we have had a few unkind comments on **The Other Half of Me**. It is appreciated if you would like to say something in defense of writers that you like. :(

”Ray! Over here Ray!”

”Hey Gerard, sorry I’m late.”

Gerard smiled.

”It’s okay. The train hasn’t even arrived yet.”

”Well then, let me get you something to drink to make up for it.”

”Okay.”

Ray left his bag with Gerard and headed to the soda machine. As he was making his selection a punk kid came over.

”Hey man, that your boyfriend?”

”What?”

”The boy you're with over there, he your boyfriend?”

”Not that it’s your business, but no, he’s my cousin and calling him a boy is a little redundant when that is what you are isn’t it shorty?”

The guy growled.

”I may be short, but I’m definitely not a boy. Probably closer to your age…old man.”

”What does that even mean? You know what I have no time for this. I need to get back to the kid and yeah, he is still one so you stay away from him.”

Ray walked away from the strange guy. He hoped he was getting on another train.

”Here we go Gerard.”

”Thanks, Ray.”

Ray smiled and ruffled Gerard’s hair. He really was a good kid.

”Thanks for inviting me on this trip.”

”It wasn’t a big deal. I got two tickets and I couldn’t think of anyone else I wanted to go with so…”

”Yeah that kind of surprised me too, I mean I would figure you would want to go to a hot spring with someone you were interested in and…”

Ray didn’t get to finish his sentence or see the sad look on Gerard’s face as the train pulled into the station…someone else did though and he smirked as he changed his own plans and made his way onto the same train.

*

*

*

Gerard was bored. He had hoped to talk with Ray on the train, but Ray had fallen asleep. He sat across from his looking and sighing. It’s true that Ray and he were cousins, but they were from marriage so no blood relations. Gerard always remembered this growing up and that’s why he feel in love with Ray. He was smart, handsome, funny, and so kind. Everything Gerard could want in a boyfriend. Plus he had these hands that when Gerard watched him work he could imagine them on his body. Gerard shivered with the thought. The problem was that Ray not only say Gerard as his little cousin, but he also saw him as a kid. True Ray was 22 and Gerard was only 18, but four years is not that far and Gerard would be 19 before Ray was 23 so that had to count right? Gerard moved from his seat to sit next to Ray. He could feel the body heat coming off him and wanted to push against him to feel the warmth.

”It’s kind of creepy to stare you know.”

Gerard looked up and saw a guy standing next to their seat. The guy was scruffy looking with long hair and a smirk that seemed to be permanent on his face.

”Yeah, well it’s creepy to start randomly talking to someone you don’t know.”

Suddenly the guy was sitting across from him.

”Oh I know you…Gerard.”

Gerard gasped.

”How do you know my name?”

”I know a lot about you baby. I especially know how much you wish that sleeping sloth was into you like you are into him, but it ain’t gonna happen.”

”Why do you say that?”

Gerard didn’t even know why he was talking to this guy who just invaded his space.

”Cause he thinks you are just a cute kid.”

Gerard turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest.

”*humph* You don’t even know what you are talking about. You should go now.”

”No can do baby, I’m here on a mission.”

”And what’s that?”

”To show you how much better that I can be to you than him.”

”What? I don’t…”

Gerard’s words were cut off as the man leaned over and kissed him. Gerard protested and tried to push him away, but he pinned his wrists. Gerard glanced to the side with his eyes, but there was no one in the car, but them and Ray was still snoring away. Gerard felt the guy move is other hand to his crotch and palm him. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him with Ray sitting right next to him. Gerard could feel himself getting turned on even though he hated it. Then the guys broke the kiss.

”How’s it feel to know that you are getting off with him right next to you. You could scream and wake him up, but that would only prove that you are the kid he said you were. That you need to be protected cause you can’t handle yourself…is that true?”

Gerard resented all the words that were being whispered to him as the guy increased his movement. He knew he was right, though.

”F-F-Fuck you.”

”Mmmm, now that sounds like a plan, but not for now. For now, I just want to see you lose it.”

He went back to kissing Gerard and Gerard felt his zipper being pulled down and the guy's hand slip inside. Now that it was skin to skin Gerard began to moan inside the man’s mouth. It felt so good and he knew he was going to cum soon if he didn’t stop.

”P-P-Please, I don’t want th-this.”

”Now who's lying. You want it so bad you can taste it.”

Gerard pushed his head back and panted as the guy started to rub his thumb over the head and play with the pre-cum there. He pushed his finger slightly into the slit and that was all Gerard could take. He started to shake as he came inside his pants with a stranger's hand on his cock. The guys milked him through it and then pulled his hand out. He smirked as he showed it to Gerard. Gerard gasped when he licked his fingers.

”I love the taste of virgins. That was your first orgasm from someone other than yourself wasn’t it?”

Gerard looked away blushing. The guy was right.

”Well now, I’ll be going. Gotta go take care of myself.”

He stood up and thrusted his crotch and hard on in Gerard’s face.

”Rest assured though baby, I will see you again.”

Before Gerard could say anything the guy was gone. Just then the train hit a bump that caused the wheels to screech and the car to lurch. That’s when Ray woke up.

”Are we there yet?”


	2. Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Don’t cry Gee, I’ll make it so good for you.”
> 
> ”How can you c-call me that?”
> 
> ”What Gee? Cause all boyfriends have a nick name for their *smirk* girlfriends.”
> 
> ”I’m not your…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Less than a week to go till NCCC! I finally got the rest of my main cos play yesterday! I have two others on the side just in case i chicken out of being bald all weekend! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Hey, I said I’m sorry.”

”It’s fine I said.”

Gerard and Ray had arrived at the hot springs resort. After getting off the train, Ray checked them in and Gerard went to change out of his jeans which were stiff from cumming earlier, into a pair of shorts. Now they were in the waiting room as their luggage was being taken to their room. Gerard was letting his now bare legs dangle in the warm wading pool as Ray crouched next to him.

”I just haven’t been sleeping well lately and being around you is so peaceful.”

Gerard blushed happy to hear that he relaxed Ray so much, but he still pretended it didn’t matter.

”Is that supposed to make me feel any better?”

Ray sighed.

”I’m gonna check the bus schedule in case we decide to go into the village while we are here.”

”Ray wait…”

But he was gone already. Gerard sighed and looked in the water. He saw his reflection so he closed his eyes, but that was a mistake cause then he saw that letch from the train and remembered the kiss and the way he touched him. Gerard shivered. He pulled his legs out of the water and dried they off slipping his shoes back on.

”So have you done it yet?”

Gerard looked into the water and saw the same guy’s reflection next to him.

”No way.”

Gerard looked over and he was sitting right there. Before Gerard could say anything the guy ran a hand over his bare thigh and pulled it around his waist.

”Wait, don’t!”

It was too late by then, he leaned in and was kissing him. The kiss was even more forceful that the first time and Gerard felt himself fading into it. He felt the guy’s hand move higher on his thigh and brush his crotch. That made Gerard groan a bit and his eyes slipped close. Then he saw Ray smiling in his head and gained the strength to push the guy away.

”I said no!”

Gerard got up and ran to where a wooden sign was. He looked over it and saw Ray looking at another sign.

”Ra..!”

”Now now, we can’t have him interrupting our fun can we?”

The guy clasped a hand over Gerard’s mouth and then ran his other one over his ass.

”You may look like a boy, but you have the ass of a man and I like that.”

He turned Gerard’s head as he dropped his hand and kissed him again. Gerard’s felt his knees going weak. The guys spun his around and pressed him against the post that was next to the sign. They were partially hidden, but not really.

”Please, stop, I…”

Gerard groaned as the man palmed him again.

”You don’t really want me to do you? You like this attention, that’s why you wore these little tight shorts. So that everyone can see your cock begging to escape them when you are hard.”

Gerard felt his hand slip into the waistband and grab his cock again. He whimpered. It was wrong, this was all wrong, it was all against his will, but it still did things to him. The guys kissed him again as he stroked him.

”No…stop….I…”

Gerard broke the kiss and weakly pushed him away when he heard other patrons of the place gasp seeing them being so sexual out in the open. Frank smirked. He grabbed one of them.

”Hey, take a pic of us.”

He handed the girl his phone and then pulled Gerard in front of him. Gerard gasped when he pushed his cock out the side of his shorts just as the flash went off.

*

*

*

”Who does that guy think he is?”

Gerard grumbled as he got his robe on and ready for the hot spring. There was a section for each sex and then a mixed bath. Ray was in the mixed bath cause it didn’t bother him, but Gerard had never seen women naked so he went into the men's. It was completely empty, which made Gerard sigh, of course, they are all in the mixed bath. He slipped his robe off and stepped into the hot, but not too hot water.

”Gee is that you?”

Gerard moved through the water to the fence where he could hear Ray.

”Yeah, I’m gonna stay over here for a bit…but you could join me if you like.”

”Now that would be a shame wouldn’t it?”

Gerard gasped as he felt someone press behind him. He was not surprised to see the same guy.

”What the…”

”Shhhh, we don’t want anyone spoiling our fun do we?”

Gerard gasped as he felt the guy’s fingers circle his nipples. He had never thought of them as being…

”Sensitive huh? I like that.”

The guys kept playing with his nipples and Gerard had trouble holding in the little gasps and whimpers that were escaping.

”You okay Gee?”

”Tell him the waters just a bit warmer than you thought.”

”The w-waters a little warmer than I-I expected, that’s all.”

”Alright, well I’m right here if you need me.”

Gerard could answer after that cause the guy had pushed him over the side so he was leaning on his arms and was licking the water off his back as his hand trailed down over his ass. Gerard let out another gasp as his finger circled his opening and then pressed in lightly.

”Fuck, you are so tight. A complete virgin huh? I bet you never even fingered yourself before.”

”Sh-Shut up, don’t talk like th-that.”

”What’s a matter baby, getting turned on? You like dirty talk huh?”

He pushed his finger deeper inside and Gerard let out a groan.

”Ah ah ah, can’t have you making noise now…not yet anyway.”

He pulled Gerard up and kissed him swallowing any sound leaking from his mouth. Gerard felt himself being turned around so that the guy was between his legs. The guy's arms were wrapped around him holding him tightly against his naked body and Gerard felt his cock pressing against his entrance and that snapped Gerard out of it. He pushed the guy hard and then hopped out of the water grabbing his robe and ran to the dressing room. He slipped his robe on and leaned against the wall panting. He cursed that his own hard on was peeking out of the slit.

”I can’t believe this is happening to me!”

”Hey, you need to take some responsibility for this.”

Gerard turned around to see the guy wet and standing in front of him. Gerard’s hand was at his side and when the guy stepped forward his cock slipped into Gerard’s hand.

”That’s better.”

Gerard tried to protest, but he was kissed again. He cursed as he felt his knees getting weak. Fuck, why did this guy have to be such a good kisser? He started to slip and the guy caught him. Soon he found himself on his back and his robe thrown open. The guy looked down at his hungry. From the pocket of his own robe, he saw the guy pull out a bottle of lube. Each room came with a basket filled with all sorts of things couples would use whether male or female. The bastard planned this.

”Hey Gee…I’m feeling a little light headed from the steam. I’ll see you back at the room.”

”Ray no wait…”

Gerard’s voice was barely a whisper and he knew Ray heard nothing. The guys looked down at him.

”Now no one can disturb us.”

The guy popped the lube open and slicked up his fingers. Gerard closed his eyes and shuddered as he brought them down and began to rub around his entrance. Gerard braced for the pain when he felt something warm. He opened his eyes and saw that the guy had taken his cock in his mouth. It made him almost miss the two fingers that were shoved inside him. He groaned as he felt the guy go down further on his cock and start to stretch him out. As he bobbed his head he crooked his fingers this way and that in Gerard’s ass like he was looking for something.

”Holy fuck!”

”There we go, now the fun can really start.”

The guy leered down at him as he did the same thing with his fingers over and over again till Gerard’s was a writhing mess under him.

”Time for my fun now.”

Gerard felt the guys fingers leave and then the head of his cock was pushing in.

”Please…no, I’m…”

He had tears streaming down his eyes as inch after painful inch was pushed into him. The guys leaned over and licked up his tears.

”Don’t cry Gee, I’ll make it so good for you.”

”How can you c-call me that?”

”What Gee? Cause all boyfriends have a nickname for their *smirk* girlfriends.”

”I’m not your…”

Gerard gasped as the guy bottomed out and was now fully inside. The guy continued to kiss him and lick up his tears.

”Oh baby, after me no one is going to be good enough. I’m getting your first time, that means we are connected.”

He then pulled out slowly and pushed back in. He kept up this slow pace for a bit. Gerard was surprised he was being so tender.

”I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t want…you…you’re raping me.”

”Oh please, from our kiss on the train I knew you wanted me and I knew you were ready. That loser thinks he has to wait till you re older and more mature. I knew just looking at you that he was making a huge mistake and now his loss if my gain.”

Gerard swore that he didn’t even hear him say that he was being raped. It angered him.

”Who are you to say what I want? You don’t even know me!? I’m just some random guy you decided to fuck!”

The guy stopped moving and looked down at Gerard.

”If that kind of thought lets you sleep at night, you keep it up. Now, no more talking.”

Gerard tried to protest again, but the guy started to fuck him harder and faster than before and his voice was lost in the motion. He kept telling himself It didn’t feel good. That it when they were done he was going to tell Ray. Ray would call the police and the guy would be arrested. He would never touch…

”Ah!”

”There we go, that’s better.”

Something inside Gerard changed. Like a switch was flipped. He started to push himself down on the guy’s cock. He wanted it more, he wanted it all. He moaned and thrashed trying to get more of him inside.

”Easy baby I got you.”

Gerard felt hands under his back and he was lifted up into the guy’s lap. He could feel himself sinking further onto his cock and he started to fuck himself down on it.

”That’s it baby. God, look at you, so needy, so greedy for my cock.”

”Yes, please more, I want to feel more.”

”On your knees then bitch.”

Gerard pulled off and obeyed. He felt the guy come up behind him and tease him rubbing the head over his opening.

”Fuck, please please, don’t…”

”What baby you don’t like to be teased? You want my hard thick cock back inside you?”

”Yes, I want it.”

”Want what?”

”Want you cock inside me.”

”That’s it. You should always be truthful.”

The guy rammed his cock in hard and Gerard screamed. He gripped his hip and pistoned his body as he fucked Gerard hard enough to make him lose his balance and land with his chest against the floor.

”No this I like. Face down ass up, perfect.”

Gerard felt the guy move to push up on his feet and then he felt like he was being mounted. Small ahs and uhs were escaping him as the guy loomed over him fucking him with everything. Gerard loved it, he just took it all. He even forgot about his own cock till the guy reached around and started to jerk it in time with his thrusts.

”Gonna cum baby, gonna fill your ass up so good.”

”Yes, fuck, fill me, want to feel it.”

”Oh you’re gonna baby. Gonna feel it for days.”

Gerard was delirious. Drool dripping from his mouth as the guy pounded into him. Then he was cumming with another shout all over the floor and the guy’s hand. He felt the guy's movements stutter and then he could feel the hot cum spurting into his ass. It was strange yet inviting. After a few moments, the guy lets go of his cock and then pulled out. Gerard was boneless and blissed out. He felt a hand in his hair and was pulled up to his knees. He felt the cum seeping out of him. He head was turned and the guy kissed him again running his hands all over Gerard’s chest and thighs. Playing with the cum in his cock and then bringing it up to his face.

”Suck baby.”

Without thinking Gerard let go of the guy’s mouth and took his fingers in.

”Mmmm, next time I’ll have to use that pretty mouth of yours.”

”Next time?”

Gerard garbled around his fingers and then felt them leave. He watched the guy stand up and fix his robe. Gerard was still dazed, but he could feel a sensation of dull pain creeping up his back. He watched the guy walk to the door and then turn back.

”you’re mine now Gee.” 

And then he was gone.


	3. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”W-What’s your name?”
> 
> The guy laughed.
> 
> ”Really? It’s been two days and now you are asking? It’s Frank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So as weird as it sounds this is the last chapter of this fic. I know a few of you are going to be WTF about it, but yeah, this is it. 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Are you alright Gerard?”

”Huh, yeah. Sorry about last night Ray, I guess I got a little dizzy from the heat in the hot springs and…”

Gerard watched as Ray picked up his phone and frowned.

”Excuse me a moment. I need to take this.”

”Ray…”

Ray left the room quickly and walked to a quiet place to read the text.

_*How are you and your boy enjoying your hot spring escapades? Let me give you a piece of advice my friend…*_

* * *

Gerard sighed as he ate his breakfast. He was about to take a drink when he jumped cause someone squeezed his ass.

”What the…”

Gerard turned and saw him. He grabbed his hand and tried to pry it off.

”I can do this cause I’m your boyfriend.”

”You are not my boyfriend!”

”Yeah? Then how come I have these?”

The guy shoved a phone in Gerard’s face and he saw the pics the guy took of them.

”You stink. You smell of sweat and sex. You need a bath. Let’s take one together.”

”Look just cause you had me yesterday doesn’t mean that you can talk to me like we are lovers.”

The guys sneered.

* * *

_*…you think that no one else sees him, but before you realize it, you will lose him to someone paying more attention. Have fun man.*_

”Asshole.”

Ray closed his phone and was about to go back into the dining room when Gerard met him at the door.

”I never got a chance to have a bath because of my dizziness yesterday so I think I am going to take one now.”

”Alright Gee.”

Ray watched the boy go and wondered if he should be concerned for the words of that guy.

”Nah.”

He headed back into the dining room to finish his breakfast.

*

*

*

”Oh fuck, Oh God, Oh yes!”

”You are much more agreeable today Gee.”

Gerard lost his grip and fell face down again. The guy took the opportunity to grip his hips and fuck him harder. Gerard never felt like this before and it scared him…or it would if his brain was not a bowl of mush from the ecstasy he was feeling.

”Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon.”

”Yeah, good baby, come on cum for me, cum without me even touching you.”

It wasn’t long after those words that Gerard did just that. He cried out and collapsed on the floor. His body twitched and the guy pulled out. Cum was seeping out of his body.

”It should have been Ray for my first time.”

”Yeah, well he was too fucking slow.”

Gerard felt himself being flipped over. He looked and saw the guy was still hard.

”Wait a minute! How did you do that?”

”Talent baby.”

Gerard cried out again as Frank sunk back in. He pinned his wrists down and fucked him as he ground his hips down. This made him hit Gerard’s prostate dead on.

Gerard didn’t know what to do. He should be fighting back. He should run to Ray and tell him everything and then together they would call the cops on this asshole and he would be gone. Then Ray would take Gerard into his arm…

”Oh God!”

”It’s not nice to think of someone else when I’m fucking you so well you know.”

He increased his speed and aimed right where he knew Gerard’s prostate was. Gerard started to yowl from the pleasure and he sounded like a cat in heat. He chuckled at this and enjoyed the faces that the boy was making. He watched his cock moving in and out of the boy’s ass and how much the boy’s cock was twitching as it bounced rock hard against his stomach.

”You gonna cum for me Gee? Cum for me without me even touching you? Cum for me slut.”

As it they were magic words, He pressed his cock hard against the boy’s prostate and with a wild yell and an arched back, Gerard panted his chest and stomach white. When the boy came down, he gripped his hips and drove into him chasing his next orgasm.

*

*

*

”No, how is that possible!?”

”It’s you baby, you got me like this.”

Gerard was speechless as the guy plowed into Gerard for the third time. Gerard was delirious and full of so much cum as well as covered in his own. They were in the bath now and he was seated in the guy’s lap as he fucked up into him.

”I’ve never heard or seen…”

”Face it baby, you got the best there was out there. This cock is all for you and I’m going to fill you up so much that you won’t feel right without my cock in your ass. Maybe I will get a plug and shove it up there. Trap all my cum so you remember the feeling.”

The dirty talk made Gerard moan as his neck was grabbed and the guy ghosted his lips.

”You’d like that huh cum slut, yeah you know you would.”

Then he kissed him. It was hot, wet, and sloppy and Gerard was loving it. He went from virgin to slut in less than 48 hours. Something was indeed wrong with him.

”Gonna cum now, you gonna join me?”

Gerard cock was half hard again and the guy fisted it as he fucked him. Never thinking it was possible Gerard let out a groan as he came a third time along with the guy. He could feel the cum leaking out of him as more was pushed in. Finally he was let go and he splashed backwards into the water. He floated there trying to catch his breath as he closed his eyes and wondered how this all happened to him.

*

*

*

One of the resort workers was carrying towels to a guest when she heard a yell. She looked up and saw a man with curly hair run out of a room.

”Sorry, I didn’t know you were back!”

”Knock next time!”

A towel came out and hit him in the face. He quickly closed the sliding door and walked toward her.

”Oh my, a fight?”

The guy rubbed the back of his neck.

”Yeah, a little. It was my fault really. I thought he was still in the bath.”

”Well I am sure things will work out.”

”Yeah, I’m going to go for a walk and let him calm down.”

”Wonderful idea.”

The guy kept going and the woman watched him go. She saw him leave her sight and then continued to the room she was headed for before the interruption.

* * *

”Nice evasive tactics to get rid of that nuisance.”

”Don’t call him that. Ray is sweet and…”

”And you are hot when you are angry.”

Gerard found himself being pushed against the wall as the guy kissed him. He tried to protest, but he knew it was no good. When he wanted him, he got his way every time. He moaned as the guy reached down and started to fist him.

”Look at you, I just had you a few hours ago and you are ready to go again.”

”No, please, I need a rest.”

”Nah, you can handle it. I bet you are still stretched.”

He moved his hand from Gerard’s cock to slip it in the back of his underwear and pushed between his cheeks. He moved down and pushed a finger in. Gerard’s moaned.

”Just as I suspected still full of cum too. Let’s add more.”

Gerard moaned as two fingers were pushed in and the guy pressed his face into his neck and started to bite and suck on the skin there.

* * *

The woman was walking back down the hall and heard a loud moan from the room the guest was thrown out.

”Well I guess they made up already.”

She laughed to herself as she passed by. If she had looked in though she would have seen a different man then the one with the curly hair on the bed getting ready to enter the boy under him.

*

*

*

”Oh fuck, not like that.”

Gerard was riding the guy as he bared down to his upward movements.

”Shut up, you know you love it. I’m going to keep doing this till you realize that I am better for you than that guy.”

”No, *pant pant* Ray is a good guy and…”

Gerard felt his prostate being struck.

”And you are a bad boy and bad boys need to be with men that know how to punish them properly.”

Gerard had no words cause he was in such a state of bliss that he was drooling.

”I like that you don’t disagree with me baby.”

”I don’t…It’s just that you took my first time and Ray…”

”Didn’t know what he had and now it is gone.”

The guy did a brutal set up thrusts that had Gerard seeing stars.

”W-What’s your name?”

The guy laughed.

”Really? It’s been two days and now you are asking? It’s Frank.”

”Ah Frankie, please, harder!”

”Actually I like that you used my name. It makes you sound more desperate.”

”Frankie, please!”

”Now you sound like the begging slut I know you are. I like that in my boyfriend.”

Frank fucked with more hard strokes and Gerard grabbed his cock and started to jerk to the movement.

”Frankie, let’s cum together.”

Frank just grunted and pushed himself harder. Gerard cried out as he came all over them and felt Frank’s cock pulsing in his body. He fell forward onto Frank’s chest gasping for air. He closed his eyes for a moment to focus his breathing.

”We got company baby.”

Gerard opened his eyes and saw Ray standing in the doorway with a shocked expression and his hand over his mouth.

”Ray…I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found an interesting second part to this hentai and it has prompted me to give it a name. When the next update comes around, you will see why.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like updates, teasers, or just to ask any questions or discuss one of my fics please feel free to follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
